Harry Potter, the Stand User
by wangbaduan2
Summary: A young raven haired boy not only discovered that he is a wizard on his 11th birthday, but was also informed that he is also the only Stand User alive. While he deals with the new life in Hogwarts, he also makes new friends and fight with new enemies along the way. Maybe "the power he knows not" isn't just love and friendship, but something more fierce and violent...
1. The Boy Possessed By An Evil Spirit

Chapter 1

A Boy Possessed By An Evil Spirit, Part 1

July 31st, 1991

A/N: In this setting, Wizards can see stands but muggles cannot. Only magical people has the soul strength to be stand users.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive 4, he sensed a rather unusual presence around him. And that, was not something the Chief Warlock experiences very often, especially since he had never felt such condensed form magic before, not even from his former confidante and lover, as well as a feared Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald, not even from the most brilliant student he had ever taught, Tom Riddle.

This made him both curious and dread what he was going to see inside.

With great determination, he knocked on the door three times, before a frightened woman with long face and pale skin pulled open the door with great force.

"What the hell were you thinking coming this late? You should have come and taken that dreadful boy 2 hours ago when you sent that first damn letter!" Shouted Petunia Dursley, whose face looks like a vegetarian who has just seen a man getting disemboweled in front of her.

"What is going on here Petunia dear? Even with accidental magic you surely should have no trouble dealing with a 11 year old boy …" Albus Dumbledore raised his right hand and tried to soothe the hysterical woman, but immediately choked on his last words when he saw walls crumbled like cookies, collapsed staircase and debris on the floor looking like a giant just ravaged through the place. What looked like the remains of a chimney heaped placidly in the living room.

Vernon Dursley, a man who looks like a transformation to walrus gone wrong, was lying on the floor in front of him with a purple fist like mark printed on his right cheek. From Albus' estimation, he probably won't wake up very soon without medical attention as his jaw was clearly not in the right place. A muffled whimper that sounded suspiciously like a pig seeing a butcher drifted through the house. It is truly a scary and aberrant scene, not to mention for a woman like Petunia Dursley who wants nothing to do with any freakishness.

"That damn boy just knocked out my husband and scared my duddykins wet, and he didn't even lift a bloody finger! Do you call that normal for an 11 years old boy, even if he is a wizard? Petunia calmed down a little, but the scared shrieking was only now replaced by an angry shout instead.

Albus does not know what to say. He had seen loads of accidental magic, but damn, he had never seen a child causing this much havoc before he even got a wand.

"What happened Petunia? You need to explain before I can help the boy and you" Albus tried to use his most grandfatherly voice to explore more about the situation before taking actions.

"What happened? Freakishness happened! That dreadful boy shattered the glass and release a giant snake when me and my lovely family went on a zoo trip! When we tried to punish him for his freakishness, he suddenly snapped and I don't know what he did, but the next thing I saw was my husband getting punched by an invisible something that broke his jaw in one strike! Dudley was scared witless when he saw his father down. AND YOU BETTER FIX MY HUSBAND RIGHT BEFORE YOU TAKE THAT BOY AWAY!" Petunia started to lose control of her voice that just turned up another octave.

"It would be alright Petunia dear, I can fix your husband very quickly. Now take this vial of Calming Draught and tell me where Harry Potter is right now." Albus Dumbledore fumbled for a few seconds in his pocket before he produced a small vial with thick blue liquid and handed it to Petunia, who didn't even mind the "freakishness" of potions and drank it in one gulp. He can't help but be thankful for his foresight that he brought enough potions to deal with possible confrontations and sticky situations like… this.

After Petunia took a few deep breathes and visibly stopped shaking, she made a gesture towards the cupboard under the staircase and made way for the elderly wizard to enter. The silver bearded man with purple robe and pointy hat flicked his wand in the direction of Vernon and Vernon's jaw immediately snapped back to its natural position. He frowned for a little bit before he approached the door of the cupboard.

"Harry! Do you want to come out from the cupboard now?" Albus addressed the boy hidden in the cupboard. However, after a few seconds, there was no response at all. Albus decided to be a little more aggressive in his approach and tried to pull the door of the cupboard open while getting his wand ready.

Albus Dumbledore had to admit that sometimes practicing CONSTANT VIGILANCE might not be a bad idea, even when it was just an 11 years old boy's "accidental magic". An iron clad fist shot out of the door and clashed instantly with the hastily raised magical shield spring forward from the elderly wizard's wand. The fist shattered the shield a mere instant later but that left Albus Dumbledore enough time to move back and avoid the punch directly. 

"Move, or else I might hurt you!" The young raven-haired boy was revealed after his warning and a blow that made the cupboard door into splinters. The boy had an extremely tall and muscular body for a young boy like his age, green eyes shining through the darkness inside the cupboard and a few scars either from accident or rough house plays on his face and arm. His clothes looked tattered and his jaw was clenched tight.

However, it was not the boy's appearance that startled Albus Dumbledore. A floating yet "solid" ghost with shoulder and chest armor, and muscular figure covered in black and green skin. The "ghost" seems like a grown-up version of James Potter, except a pair of glowing green eyes that looks exactly like Harry's mother.

"What is that…?" Albus can't help but asked the rather rude question before even introducing himself or getting to know Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived better.

"I have no idea. It had appeared before but only when I was in danger. This afternoon Uncle Vernon tried to slap me for something I didn't mean to do, I was very angry and it just, I don't know, sprung forward and hit him. After that I was scared and locked myself in the cupboard not wanting to hurt anyone further." Harry potter replied and tried to contain his ghost, which successfully made it fade a little but still visible.

"I see…" Albus Dumbledore hummed to himself. He had indeed seen descriptions of such beings around human, but such phenomenon was only mentioned a few times in very obscure scrolls and documents uncovered in Aztec and Egypt. The only time he had seen such figure was when he was fighting alongside Lily Evans, but Lily's "ghost" was way less powerful and different in appearance.

"It seems like you have an idea of what that is, care to explain to me old man?" The raven- haired boy sat on the dirty cot and spoke to the elderly wizard who was currently deep in thought.

"Oh, my boy, don't worry. I do believe I have a plausible explanation of the ghost…. I believe it is called a Stand, whereas the wizards surrounded by such figure is called Stand User." Albus quickly replied, both trying to appease the boy who is already taller than most people 3 years older and to answer his own question. Maybe it is indeed a hereditary trait…?

"Wizard? What are you talking about? Isn't Magic merely fiction?" The young boy was completely shocked by the elderly man's sentence.

"Oh yes, Harry, magic is real, and you, my boy, is a wizard indeed…"


	2. The Boy Possessed By An Evil Spirit Pt 2

Chapter 2

The Boy Possessed By An Evil Spirit Part 2

A/N: Just to clarify, while the ability of Stand is borrowed from JJBA, there will not be any JJBA characters except for a cameo appearance, so I don't think it belongs to a cross-over fiction. Harry will probably be the only one that has a stand for now, but it might change in the future depending on how the plot goes. If I am going to introduce new Stand users, it would be in an… unexpected way.

"Oh? So then who are you to inform that I am indeed a wizard, and what am I supposed to do?" After the initial shock passed, Harry decided to ask Albus Dumbledore the important question: Why is he here and What is he going to do about him? After all, he just destroyed half a house and a fat man's face. He didn't think he can control his Stand just yet and would prefer to be locked up in his bedroom than hurting innocent people.

Albus Dumbledore merely chuckled and paused for a bit after Harry slightly raised his eye-brow.

"Well, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which teaches young children like you how to control your magic, however unusual they may manifest. I am simply here to give you this letter and since your magic can be a little … wild," Dumbledore pointed to the still unconscious Vernon and Harry blushed a bit. "I can probably give some pointers to help you control your Stand so you won't worry about it running uncontrollably."

Harry nodded and his eyes started to shine a gleam of curiosity before gestured Dumbledore to continue.

"You see Harry, magic is all about intent. You have to will your magic to do your bidding, and if you don't concentrate, your magic will not cooperate. Breathe, calm down and focus all your willpower on your Stand". Harry understood immediately what Dumbledore meant by that: His Stand and magic only shows effect when he felt a strong desire to do something, whether it is to punch through a glass wall to vent or punch an overweight fat man to protect himself.

After a deep frown and a few clenches of his fist, Harry managed to make his Stand appear and reappear around him, and the solid ghost started to roam in a circular path. Dumbledore was surprised by how quick young Harry managed to put his Stand in control, since he remembered from the scrolls he read that it can take from a few hours to days for a new Stand user to get accustomed to their magic forming into such figures.

"Okay Headmaster, do you mind explaining to me some details about the magical world, since I have never seen such wizards and witches except a few suspiciously dressed old men and women passing by and waving at me? Oh, and of course if you could do something about the mess here with magic…" Harry made the Stand disappear and gestured the oddly dressed old wizard to continue.

Albus can't help but be impressed by the calm demeanor of the young man (boy seems inappropriate for a person that stands almost 5'7 tall with chiseled muscle). Not everybody can face such life changing events and clearly sort out how to approach the situation best.

"Certainly Harry, I may not have a Stand, but magic is wonderful beyond human imagination. _Domus_ _Reparo"_ With a wave of his wand, Albus Dumbledore put back all the debris and destruction away in no more than 5 seconds. Meanwhile, Harry, for the first time, was amazed by how swift and easy magic could make things be. Petunia just gave a tense nod before sitting back to the now repaired couch and closed her eyes.

After a quick demonstration of magic, Albus Dumbledore pulled a letter enclosed by Hogwarts seal and a small golden key from his robe and handed them to Harry, who gazed on the letter for a second before staring at him, demanding further explanation.

"Alright Harry, this letter here is your Hogwarts letter, which details what you will need for your 10 months stay in Hogwarts, and this key here is your Gringotts vault key, which is the wizarding bank where your parents left their inheritance, and it is located along with other shops that you might need to purchase your equipment and clothes from." Harry nodded along, until the last sentence when he suddenly snapped his head up.

"Do wizards have to dress like… this?" Harry looked over Albus Dumbledore's shiny purple robe laced with a moving golden phoenix, high-heeled boots and a bright yellow pointy hat and grimaced at such "blinding" dress code. The old man gave out an amused chuckle and swiftly responded that Harry would only require black school robes and decent muggle or wizarding clothes underneath it.

"So, Harry, do you need any faculty member's assistance in your shopping trip?" Albus Dumbledore offered, but Harry decided that he is mature enough to handle such trips without hassle.

Being pretty much on his own since 8 years old and involved in secondary school feuds as "hired guns" as well as roaming around with his older friends certainly gave Harry enough knowledge of how to go around. His summer job in the nearby car repair shop did pay well enough to afford the bus trips and tubes fees. Besides, Dumbledore also gave him a small book as a gift on the "common sense" of wizarding world, including exactly where is the Diagon Valley.

"So I shall bid you good bye and oh, I almost forgot, _rennervate!_" Albus Dumbledore flicked his wand again and shot the reviving spell at Uncle Vernon, who grunted a few choice words before starting a staring match between him and Harry. However, from Vernon's dodgy body language the elderly wizard can clearly tell he isn't going to do anything to young Harry, who inconspicuously fleshed his fist at Vernon to assert him the consequence of trying to beat him.

With a smile and a pop sound, Albus Dumbledore disappeared into the air and Harry decided to take some rest after such a turbulent day, while quickly silencing the shrieking of Aunt Petunia and angry shouts of Uncle Vernon downstairs by punching another fist shaped hole using his newly acquired power into the wall just behind him.

"Violence may not be the best answer to all questions, but it is a quick and effective solution to most questions." Harry mused silently as he retreated into his small and bare bedroom and drifted asleep with Dudley's sobbing still audible.

A/N: As you can see in the previous 2 chapters, Harry isn't an innocent young boy like the canon Harry here, he is basically Giorno's upbringing with Jotaro's temperament, and neither could be remotely described as "benign". Harry would still be a good person, but he won't be nearly as naïve or adverse to violence.


End file.
